A wide range of devices are known from the prior art, by means of which pieces of equipment equipped with a display, for example navigation systems or mobile phones, can be fastened inside a motor vehicle. It is, for example, known to fasten such pieces of equipment to the windscreen of the motor vehicle by means of a retaining device via a suction pad. The pieces of equipment attached there can thereby be easily seen and operated by the driver of the motor vehicle so that he does not need to concentrate much on these pieces of equipment.
The pieces of equipment that need to be operated or consulted by the driver or front-seat passenger of a motor vehicle whilst driving are usually navigation systems or mobile phones. These pieces of equipment are handy, small and relatively light. The situation is different for passengers in a motor vehicle who are seated on the rear seat. Managers and businesspeople in particular use the time that they have to spend in a car to keep track of their work, for example to peruse documents and read and answer emails. Nowadays this is done, for example, on so-called tablet PCs or computers that are much bigger than the navigation systems and mobile phones used in the front part of the motor vehicle.
It can be useful for families, for example when driving on holiday, to allow the children sitting on the back seat to watch a film while driving, for example. Portable CD, DVD or Blu-Ray players are currently available to allow this. Like the abovementioned tablet PCs, these pieces of equipment also need to be arranged within the field of vision of the respective passenger on the back seat of the motor vehicle in such a way that they can be seen and operated easily whilst being securely and safely fastened in place.
Arrangement by means of a suction pad, for example on the side window of a motor vehicle, is extremely unsuitable for this.
A retaining system for a mobile phone is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,745 with a length, width and height that can be adapted to the dimensions of the mobile phone. However, because they are intended to hold only mobile phones, the range over which the retaining system can be adjusted is limited.
DE 10 2008 053 975 A1 discloses a retaining system for a portable computer that has two elongated telescopic columns with a corner insert. The computer rests on a bearing section and is then, after the telescopic columns have been adapted to the length of the computer, gripped by coupling sections that have straps. However, in this case too only portable computers can be used in the retaining system so that the range over which the telescopic columns can be adjusted is limited.
DE 20 2005 015 757 U1 discloses a retaining device in which a transportable piece of electronic equipment, for example an MP3 player, can be arranged, a connection being made with the data transmission interface and also being used to provide mechanical stabilization.
DE 10 2010 006 261 A1 discloses a device for attaching a tablet computer to the rear of the seat of a vehicle.
The retaining system has a holding part into which the tablet PC is fitted. It is then housed so that it can pivot and rotate so that it can be moved into a position that is as comfortable as possible for the user.